


Decent Proposal

by cazmalfoy



Series: Dylan 'Verse [8]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non Torchwood, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-18
Updated: 2013-11-18
Packaged: 2018-01-02 00:16:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1050283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cazmalfoy/pseuds/cazmalfoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ianto treats Jack to dinner and dancing. Only one thing could make the evening perfect.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Decent Proposal

Ianto cradled the cup in his hands and turned to face Gwen with a nervous smile on his face. “Are you sure about this?” he asked hesitantly.

Gwen nodded her head, shushing the lawyer’s murmurs of thanks. Her eyes strayed to where Dylan was sitting in front of the television, playing LEGO with Rhys. “It’ll be good practice for him,” she told him, nodding to the pair of them.

His eyes widened and he stared at her in surprise. Gwen scoffed and shook her head when she realised what Ianto was thinking. “Oh god, no! My mother would go spare if I got pregnant before we were married. She can barely stand the thought of us living together as it; I’m not about to give her fuel for the fire.”

Ianto laughed and finished off the remainder of his drink, pulling open Gwen’s dishwasher and placing the dirty cup inside. 

“Are you this tidy at home?” the police officer smirked when she noticed Ianto's actions.

“Have you ever tried living with Jack Harkness?” Ianto retorted, his tone sounding bitter but the corners of his mouth were twitching upwards in a smile. “Tidiness is not an option. Dylan’s tidier than his father is.”

Gwen laughed and finally hung Dylan’s coat up on the hook next to hers and Rhys’. “Speaking of Jack, have you got him a ring?” she asked, lowering her voice so Dylan wouldn’t hear.

Ianto raised an eyebrow and shrugged on his own jacket. “Gwen, I can’t really picture Jack wearing an engagement ring, can you?”

~

Jack frowned and glanced at his reflection. He was all one for getting dressed up and going for dinner and dancing, but he usually wore a dress shirt and jeans; not the full suit he was currently wearing. 

“I look like a sleazy lawyer,” he muttered to himself, fastening his usual aeroplane cufflinks. 

“Thanks,” a sarcastic voice spoke from behind him and he span around to see Ianto entering the room, wearing a dark suit and looking very delicious.

So delicious, in fact, that Jack suddenly decided that he didn’t want to go out that night. Dylan was with Gwen and Rhys for the evening, and he didn’t see why they shouldn’t celebrate the fact that they were alone for the first time in weeks.

“It’s not a bad thing when you look like a sleazy lawyer,” Jack retorted as he turned back to the mirror and fastened his tie. He grinned when he felt Ianto's arms slide around his waist. “You are a sleazy lawyer, after all.”

He let out a yelp when Ianto bit his neck, gentle enough to not leave a mark but painful enough to hurt. “If you keep being cheeky you won’t get any dessert,” Ianto muttered, slipping his hands down Jack’s torso and cupping him through his trousers.

The police officer groaned and tried to buck forward, only to whine when Ianto pulled away from him. 

“Hurry up,” Ianto instructed, heading back into their bedroom and grabbing his suit jacket. “We’re going to miss our reservation.”

~

Halfway through dinner, Jack began to get suspicious of Ianto's motives. While it was perfectly normal for Ianto to be cool and ignore Jack’s lewd comments, the lawyer was even pushing away Jack’s under-the-table groping.

Between dinner and dessert, Ianto stood up and moved around the table, holding his hand out to Jack. “Dance?” he asked, smiling down at the other man.

Jack raised an eyebrow and slid his hand into Ianto's, allowing him to be pulled to his feet. “Are you sure no one’ll mind?” He had no problems dancing with Ianto and admitting their relationship in public, but he didn’t want their evening ruined by a stupid idiot who couldn’t see how much in love the couple were.

Ianto nodded his head, gripping Jack’s hip with one hand, clutching their clasped hands to his chest with the other. “I called ahead to make sure,” he replied, holding Jack close as they swayed with the soft music the band was playing.

Jack pulled his head back so he could look into Ianto's eyes. “You did?” he whispered. When Ianto nodded his head, Jack asked, “Why go to all this trouble?”

Together they had moved away from their table and before they realised it, they were dancing in the centre of the dance floor. There were a few other couples around them, but at that moment they were too wrapped up in each other to care.

“Because I wanted tonight to be perfect.”

Jack pressed his lips against Ianto's in a chaste kiss, not wanting to draw too much attention to them. “It is,” he assured him, pressing their bodies firmly together.

Ianto made a noise of disagreement. “Not completely perfect.”

He raised an eyebrow incredulously and listened as Ianto explained what he meant. “Things would be ten times better if you said you’d become my partner… In the legal sense.”

Jack’s eyes widened and he took a step back, out of Ianto's arms in surprise. “I… You’re serious?” he asked, stepping back into Ianto's personal space and continuing their dance.

Ianto nodded his head firmly; leaving no doubt in Jack’s mind that Ianto meant what he was saying. “I mean every word, Jack,” he replied, releasing Jack’s hand and bringing his own up to cup his cheek. 

“I love you more than I can ever remember loving anyone else; and I adore Dylan so much. I want us to be a proper – legal – family.”

Jack brought his own hands up, framing Ianto's face and staring into eyes he could easily get lost in. “I love you too,” he whispered, pressing their lips together gently. 

Completely ignorant of the surrounding couples, Jack ran his tongue over Ianto's lower lip before it slipped into his mouth and tangled with his own. 

When they were both breathless, Jack pulled back and grinned at his lover. They were both a little flushed and their chests were heaving as they struggled to regain lost oxygen.

Jack nuzzled his lover’s check before hugging him tightly and whispering in his ear, “Ianto, being your partner would make me the happiest man in the world.”

The End


End file.
